Things We Lost in the Fire
Things We Lost in the Fire is the eleventh episode of the seventh season of and the one hundred and forty-fourth episode of the series overall. Summary MICHAEL TREVINO RETURNS TO MYSTIC FALLS IN THIS EPISODE DIRECTED BY PAUL WESLEY — With the traumatic effects of the Phoenix Stone taking a toll on his brother, Stefan attempts to help Damon regain his grip on reality, while secretly struggling with his own experience in the stone. Elsewhere, Matt and Bonnie deal with the fallout after Julian and his men take over Mystic Falls, leading Matt to spiral out of control and into trouble with an officer named Penny. Meanwhile, Tyler returns to town for Alaric's baby shower and Caroline makes an upsetting discovery involving Alaric and his future plan for the babies. Plot Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo (credit only) Special Guest Star *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Recurring Cast *Scarlett Byrne as Nora Hildegard *Todd Lasance as Julian *Evan Gamble as Henry (hallucination) Guest Cast *Ana Nogueira as Penny Ares Co-Starring *Euseph Messiah as Ellis Uncredited *CGI Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert (body/hallucination) Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of Penny. * Damon and Stefan are still experiencing the after effects of being contained inside the Phoenix Stone with Damon severely suffering far more than his younger brother. * Bonnie invites Nora to the baby shower telling Matt having a Herectic for a friend is better than having one as an enemy. Nora is also revealed to be the one who helped Bonnie get Stefan out of the Phoenix Stone, Matt reminds Bonnie it was also Nora who put in there. * Nora threatens Bonnie believing she sent her the postcard with a red X on it. She thinks Bonnie knows about The Huntress (Rayna Cruz) by her weapon the Phoenix Sword. * Bonnie tells Nora she doesn't know anything about this Huntress but if her friends are in danger she'll do anything to protect them. She tells Nora there must be something they can do about her. * This episode reveals that Kai's "Sleeping Beauty" spell on Elena doesn't protect her from being killed, as in Damon setting her on fire to kill her. Though it's later revealed the coffin was a decoy and that it was empty. * For the first time this season the body of Elena Gilbert (stock footage with CGi fire) is seen in this episode as well as her coffin which Tyler took possession of in I Carry Your Heart With Me. * This episode marks the 134th physical appearance of Elena Gilbert in the series by re-use of stock footage from Season 6 finale. * In this episode Damon, Stefan and Julian are having some kind of a turf battle over Mystic Falls. In The Originals Season 3, episode: For the Next Millennium, Lucien Castle, said that because the world is a finite place, the territories are limited, and so even ancient vampires are not above vicious turf-wars. This was proven to be true, as Julian and his vampires took over Mystic Falls. * This is the first episode this season to show a flash forward scene at the very end. ** Matt rescues Caroline from The Huntress. ** Matt is also working with Rayna. * Damon burns Elena's body. ** This likely had no effect on her as Kai's spell was to keep her in perfect health until Bonnie's death. ** It could also explain why Lily saw no trouble placing Elena's body into the river near Mystic falls before she changed her mind. ** Elena's coffin is seen in the first flash forward in Brooklyn with Damon telling Stefan he only wanted to be revived after she woke up. ** It is revealed by Enzo in This Woman's Work that he didn't burn her body, it was an empty coffin. A decoy by Tyler and Enzo because they knew Damon was seeing things. Her coffin is in already in New York under the protection of Enzo's new friends. Continuity *Tyler was last seen in I Carry Your Heart With Me. *Elena was last seen in I'm Thinking Of You All The While. *Alaric and Nora were last seen in Cold as Ice. *Jo and Alaric's twins Josie Saltzman and Lizzie Saltzman were last mentioned in Cold as Ice. *This is the first and only episode in which Nora appears without Mary Louise. *Mary Louise, Beau, Malcolm, Valerie and Oscar were indirectly mentioned. Mary Louise was last seen in Cold as Ice, Beau was last seen in Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me, Valerie was last seen in Cold as Ice, Malcolm was last seen in Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take and Oscar was last seen physically in Live Through This. *Lily was mentioned. She was last seen in Hell Is Other People as a hallucination. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Lockwood Mansion **Town Square **Mystic Grill *Unknown **Restaurant (flashback) *McKinley, Virginia **Whitmore College ***Common Dorm Room **Alaric's apartment *Greensboro, North Carolina **Warehouse *Grove Hill **Police Department *Dallas, Texas **KQBC Channel 3 News Studio (flashforward) Body Count *Two street racer vampires - Gunshot wound with a wooden bullet; killed by Matt Donovan *Ellis - Heart extraction; killed by Damon Salvatore Behind the Scenes * It was Paul’s idea to have Tyler’s doll’s head fall off during the baby shower diaper-changing race. Matt’s comment on his own poorly diapered doll (“Looks like a helmet”) was actually an ad lib from Zach during his in-character reaction while we rolled that take. * The underwater sequence was shot on our stages. In season 4, we built a small tank in order to drown Carol Lockwood for Christmas. By season 7, we’re up to a 12,000-gallon tank. If we hit season 9, we’ll be able to film Titanic 2. Directed by Paul Wesley, written by Julie Plec. * This episode’s title is based on one of my favorite scripts of all time, a film written by Allen Loeb. That script is an extraordinary piece of material and a must-read for any budding writer. *Hashtag during the airing is #SexyWesley Cultural References *'' '' is a 2007 drama film directed by Susanne Bier and written by Allan Loeb, starring Halle Berry and Benicio del Toro. Julie Plec said that she based the title on this movie. http://www.ew.com/article/2016/02/05/vampire-diaries-julie-plec-diary-the-things-we-lost-in-the-fire *" " is the eighth episode of the twelfth season of the American television medical drama Grey's Anatomy, and the 253rd episode overall. It aired on November 19, 2015 on ABC in the United States. *" " is the sixth single by British indie rock band Bastille from their debut studio album Bad Blood. The song was released on August 23, 2013 and was played in the 4x22}}|twenty-second episode of the fourth season of . *'' '' is a 2001 album by Low, their fifth full-length release. In 2006, the album was performed live in its entirety as part of the All Tomorrow's Parties-curated Don't Look Back series. Quotes |-|Promo= : Damon: "I'm a hundred percent okay." : Henry: "Peak-A-Boo." : Caroline: "Something happened in that hell world! Something that you won't admit!" : Stefan: "If wanted to survive. I had to go on without him. So I let him go." |-|Extended Promo= : Stefan: "Hell messes with you. Post hell is much worse." : Damon: "I'm a hundred percent okay." : Henry: "Peak-A-Boo." : Caroline '(to 'Stefan):"Something happened in that hell world!" : Damon (to Henry): "Can't you find someone else to haunt!?" : Caroline '(to 'Stefan):"Something that you won't admit!" : Stefan: "If wanted to survive. I had to go on without him. So I let him go." |-|Webclip #1= : Caroline: "Hey. How did you do that?" : Alaric: "Well it's a diaper, not a bomb. Though I could dismantle a bomb blindfolded if I needed to." : Caroline: "Ha. Ha. There's nothing funnier than newborns and C4." : Alaric: "So I shouldn't store my explosives in the nursery? I think I read that one in the 20 parenting magazines you left in my office." : Caroline: "Okay. Okay, I get it. I'm the overprotective no-fun surrogate." : Alaric: "No. No. Actually, you are...and incredibly generous friend who I will forever be indebted to." : Caroline: "Well it's not about debt. As long as you understand. Once these babies are born, I will not be on call 24/7 to burp and bathe and feed and diaper...." : Alaric: "I get it, Caroline. I don't expect that to be your problem." : Caroline: "Well it's not a problem. It's just that there's...Ooph! Baby A just kicked!" : Alaric: "What she did? Really? Oh damn! My daughter's in it!" : Caroline: "Oh yeah. There goes Baby B." : Alaric: "What you can tell them apart?" : Caroline: "Of course!" : Alaric: "Oh..." |-|Webclip #2= : Damon: "No vervain this time? Are we switching up the menu?" : Stefan: "I just wanted to make sure you had a chance to calm down." : Damon: "Oh I'm calm. No. No. No. You're going to say to me, you're going to say that I screwed up so bad and nearly killed all of our friends because I thought I was stuck in that...fake hell world." : Stefan: "You don't have to explain. It wasn't your fault." : Damon: "Huh?" : Stefan: "It was a honest mistake. You're getting a pass." : Damon: "Wait...You skipped a bunch of stuff. First I say that I see the error of my ways and then you tell me that that's not good enough then you judge me harder and I say something mean but true. Totally throws you off balance." : Stefan: "You came out of the Phoenix Stone but you thought you were still inside of it. Everybody understands." : Damon: "Huh. That's pretty generous considering I just....stabbed your pregnant girlfriend in the chest." : Stefan: "Yeah, well....Hell does a number on you." : Damon: "Yeah..Yeah it does. Well I'm here...and it's real. Ready for my bro hug. I wouldn't until you unchain me brother." : Stefan: "Here's the thing Damon....Um...Hell messes with you. Post hell is much worse." : Damon: "Huh." |-|Inside clip= : Damon: "None of this is real!" : Caroline: "Damon! Don't--!" : Damon: "No...." : Henry: "Damon. Peak-A-Boo." : 'Caroline ':"Something else happened in that hell world! Something that you won't admit! You can't keep hiding like this Stefan! You can't!" Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 7x11 Promo "Things We Lost in the Fire" (HD)‎‎ The Vampire Diaries 7x11 Extended Promo - Things We Lost in the Fire HD The Vampire Diaries Things We Lost in the Fire Scene The CW The Vampire Diaries 7x11 Webclip 2 - Things We Lost in the Fire HD The Vampire Diaries - Inside Things We Lost in the Fire HD Pictures |-|Promotional= TVD711-Damon-Stefan.jpg 7.11_-_Things_We_Lost_in_the_Fire_-_Promo_Photo.jpg |-|Screencaps= 711-001-Damon.jpg 711-002-Stefan.jpg 711-003-Damon-Matt.jpg 711-004-Damon-Bonnie.jpg 711-005-Caroline.jpg 711-006-Stefan.jpg 711-007-Damon.jpg 711-008-Stefan.jpg 711-009-Stefan-Damon.jpg 711-010-Tyler.jpg 711-011-Julian.jpg 711-012-Julian.jpg 711-013-Bonnie.jpg 711-014-Matt.jpg 711-015-Bonnie-Matt.jpg 711-016-Damon.jpg 711-017-Caroline.jpg 711-018-Stefan.jpg 711-019-Stefan-Caroline.jpg 711-020-Damon.jpg 711-021-Damon.jpg 711-022-Stefan.jpg 711-023-Henry.jpg 711-024-Stefan.jpg 711-025-Damon.jpg 711-026-Caroline.jpg 711-027-Stefan-Damon.jpg 711-028-Caroline.jpg 711-029-Stefan-Damon.jpg 711-030-Damon.jpg 711-031-Stefan-Damon.jpg 711-032-Damon.jpg 711-033-Stefan.jpg 711-034-Henry.jpg 711-035-Julian.jpg 711-036-Bonnie-Caroline.jpg 711-037-Matt-Alaric.jpg 711-038-Matt.jpg 711-039-Alaric.jpg 711-040-Caroline.jpg 711-041-Tyler.jpg 711-042-Matt.jpg 711-043-Matt.jpg 711-044-Bonnie.jpg 711-045-Nora.jpg 711-046-Damon-Henry.jpg 711-047-Damon-Henry.jpg 711-048-Damon.jpg 711-049-Stefan.jpg 711-050-Damon.jpg 711-051-Bonnie.jpg 711-052-Matt.jpg 711-053-Nora.jpg 711-054-Nora.jpg 711-055-Matt.jpg 711-056-Stefan-Damon.jpg 711-057-Stefan.jpg 711-058-Stefan.jpg 711-059-Caroline.jpg 711-060-Damon.jpg 711-061-Damon.jpg 711-062-Stefan.jpg 711-063-Caroline.jpg 711-064-Stefan.jpg 711-065-Damon.jpg 711-066-Stefan.jpg 711-067-Damon.jpg 711-068-Stefan.jpg 711-069-Julian.jpg 711-070-Stefan.jpg 711-071-Damon.jpg 711-072-Tyler.jpg 711-073-Damon-Tyler.jpg 711-074-Damon.jpg 711-075-Damon-Tyler.jpg 711-076-Matt.jpg 711-077-Matt.jpg 711-078-Matt-Penny.jpg 711-079-Matt.jpg 711-080-Penny.jpg 711-081-Damon-Tyler.jpg 711-082-Damon.jpg 711-083-Tyler.jpg 711-084-Caroline.jpg 711-085-Stefan-Caroline.jpg 711-086-Henry.jpg 711-087-Damon.jpg 711-088-Caroline.jpg 711-089-Stefan.jpg 711-090-Damon.jpg 711-091-Caroline.jpg 711-092-Stefan.jpg 711-093-Damon.jpg 711-094-Damon.jpg 711-095-Elena.jpg 711-096-Bonnie.jpg 711-097-Nora.jpg 711-098-Bonnie.jpg 711-099-Matt.jpg 711-100-Penny.jpg 711-101-Caroline.jpg 711-102-Caroline-Alaric.jpg 711-103-Caroline.jpg 711-104-Alaric.jpg 711-105-Caroline-Alaric.jpg 711-106-Damon.jpg 711-107-Damon.jpg 711-108-Stefan.jpg 711-109-Damon.jpg 711-110-Stefan.jpg 711-111-Matt.jpg 711-112-Caroline.jpg 711-113-Matt.jpg 711-114-Caroline.jpg 711-115-Matt.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= 2016-03-29_Ian_Somerhalder.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2016-02-19_711-BTS.jpg 2016-02-12_Candice_King.jpg|Candice King 2016-02-08_Ian_Somerhalder_Michael_Trevino_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|Michael Trevino, Ian Somerhalder 2016-02-05_Paul_Wesley_Instagram.jpg|©Paul Wesley 2016-02-04_Paul_Wesley_Ian_Somerhalder.jpg|Paul Wesley, Ian Somerhalder 2016-01-27_Ian_Somerhalder_Paul_Wesley.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley 2015-10-30_16-22_Cornell_Willis_Instagram.jpg|©Cornell Willis October 29, 2015 2015-10-29_23-36_Cornell_Willis_Instagram.jpg|©Cornell Willis October 29, 2015 2015-10-29_22-53_Cornell_Willis_Instagram.jpg|©Cornell Willis October 29, 2015 2015-10-29_Cornell_Willis_Instagram.jpg|©Cornell Willis October 29, 2015 2015-10-29_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Paul Wesley October 29, 2015 2015-10-29_Paul_Wesley_Instagram.jpg|©Paul Wesley October 29, 2015 2015-10-28_Matt_Davis_Instagram.jpg|Matthew Davis October 28, 2015 2015-10-16_Ian_Somerhalder_Paul_Wesley_Matt_Davis_Kat_Graham_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley, Matthew Davis 2015-10-15_Paul_Wesley_Facebook.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Category:Flashforward episodes Category:Flashback episodes